Just this once
by WhitestormWolf
Summary: It's a stormy night and Lovino is waiting for his brother to come into his room. But it seems like Feliciano wants more than just comforting. Itacest (human AU)


Lovino had heard about it on the news. There was a storm on it's way tonight, and the signs of it were already showing. The house was creaking alarmingly, and outside the window you could see the shadows of the trees blowing around.

Lovino was laying in his bed, and a storm was the absolute least the Italian wanted at the moment. The terrible weather was making his room cold and uncomfortable. He had to admit it was slightly scary, and all Lovino wanted to do right now was sleep. He hadn't had a good nights sleep for a few days now, and just thinking about having to stay up any longer was tiresome.

But there was something that kept him awake. A storm on the way only meant one thing. His brother would come into his room, probably crying, sooner or later, the only question was _when. _

And so, about half an hour later, now well into the night, Lovino was still awake, and seemingly more so with every moment. With great annoyance he shifted around impatiently a few times before calming himself and glancing at the digital clock at the bedside table. 23:46.

' I guess he isn't coming, he is probably sleeping through it.'

Just when he was accepting the thought of that his brother probably wouldn't come, he heard the roaring sound of thunder, and shortly after, the familiar sound of feet against the creaking wooden floor in the hall.

'Here it comes.' The italian thought as the bedroom door opened, and the soft light from the hallway flooded the room. He pulled the blanket more tightly up over himself and sank his head into the pillow.

But what he was preparing for never came. No running, no sudden jumps right into the bed, not even the quiet sobbing.

Lovino started to think that it was in fact not the person he expected it to be that stood in the doorway, He looked up over his blanket to check, but it most certainly was Feliciano, his fifteen year old brother, two years younger than Lovino, standing in only his yellow boxers, shivering.

The older thought for a moment if he should just pretend to be asleep. As much as he hated to admit it to himself he actually wanted his brother to climb into his bed and hug him tightly, like he usually does on nights like this, But he had been standing there unmoving for way to long now, and Lovino started to get worried.

"Lovi... are you awake?" Feliciano broke the silence, clutching the doorway.

"...No, I'm not" Lovino turned around to face the wall. 'God dammit I should have pretended to be asleep!'

Feliciano smiled a little, he walked hesitantly to the bed, but he stood still, waiting.

"What the fuck do you want" the voice was muffled by the pillow. "Can I sleep here with you?" Lovino still couldn't believe he was not being attacked by now.

"you never ask" The younger one was shivering a bit more now and started to climb into the bed and under the blanket. It was a little hard to get comfortable, two persons in such a small bed, but it worked.

But then, another loud sound of thunder, Feliciano practically jumped into his brothers arms and held on tight. Lovino flinched at the sudden embrace.

"Dammit Feliciano you are too old for being scared of thunderstorms seriously!"

"But it's loud, and scary! Aren't you afraid?" The younger sounded desperate now, like he normally would, and Lovino relaxed.

"No" That was a lie. He sighed and gave in a little. That he didn't want Feliciano to act like this was a lie too. This was what he had been waiting for the past hour.

"Come here" He said now softly and turned around so he was laying on his back, pulling the other with him so that he was on top of Lovino. It didn't look like a particularly comfortable position, but at the moment he didn't care. His brother was probably fine with it anyway.

Feliciano moved his arms into a more comfortable position on top of the others shoulders, and moved his legs so he was now straddling him. Lovino grunted. "Go to sleep, feli"

He started to stroke his brothers hair lightly in a calming manner, taking in the sweet scent. He wanted to relax and sleep, but he just couldn't. Not with the perfect boy on top of him like that.

Feliciano's skin was soft as usual, oh god he shouldn't be thinking this, but he couldn't help himself, Feli really was beautiful. His heart was now beating a mile a minute, and he hoped desperately that his brother was unable to feel it, even as he knew that was probably the case.

He was just about to try to move away when he felt his brothers cold hands trail down to his chest, and further down.

"w-what are you doing?" Lovino whispered, hardly audible, and then froze.

Feliciano was now unmistakably _caressing_ the others sides, softly, and hesitantly, soon pressing against his brothers bare chest. Lovino almost panicked.

He was doing this on purpose. And it felt so good.

When the younger brother started to grind softly on the elders lap, it was too much for Lovino. In one swift movement he harshly shoved both Feliciano and the blanket out of the bed, down on the hard and cold floor.

"What the hell was that all about!?" He was Breathing heavily now, face red, both from anger, and the sensations he was feeling just a moment ago.

After a moment to calm down he stood up and was just about to kick his brother out of the room, but the sight of him, his legs tangled in the blanket in one huge mess, and a very hurt expression on his face, made a guilty feeling wash over Lovino. He really hadn't meant to be so harsh.

then he heard a soft, but nonetheless clear whimper. He flinched. No.

'No, don't cry please just...'Lovino couldn't stand it.

Now there was absolutely no way he could kick him out. He walked over to his brother, he pushed the blanket to the side and sat down. Feli looked at him slightly, but not in the eye.

Lovino had no idea of what to say. But then again, that wasn't anything new. He simply put his head back against the wall and listened to Feliciano's soft sobs become quieter.

"I_-_I'm sorry." Feliciano said at last.

"no! Don't be..." Lovino was fidgeting. He was talking too fast.

"..god dammit! It was my fault, really!"

Feliciano didn't even have any time to respond before he was pulled into a hug. It lasted for only a few seconds, but it was all he needed.

He took Lovinos hand in his. "No, it wasn't" He looked at the floor and then back up to his older brother. He smiled shyly. "Kiss me?"

Lovino new very well that his brother meant a kiss on the cheek, and that was what he intended to do to, but something told him that maybe just this once it was alright to make it on the lips. He couldn't deny that he had wanted that for a long time now, and it seemed as his brother wanted it too? So it had to be alright, right? Just once…

He leaned in, very slowly, just in case, and when he saw that his brother got the hint and closed his eyes, he closed his too.

Their lips met with hesitation. It was very sweet, and in that moment he knew that he really wanted this. He wanted too hold his brother close, like he had never wanted anything before. Lovino squeezed Felicianos hand, pressed just a little harder into the kiss, and then it was over. They were still very close to each other, their breaths tickling their faces, and their warm faces becoming a bit too unbearable, when staring into each others eyes.

"wow" Feliciano said. The happiness in his voice was clear. He was smiling and blushing. "You are red." He continued.

"You are too"

"I know" He laughed now. That pretty laugh that made Lovino's heart soar."another one?" Feliciano didn't wait for an answer, he simply leaned in again. When the gap was closed for a second time, Lovino finally allowed himself to gradually relax. Moving his lips in a rhythm, that was easily followed by his brother. Making it a series of sweet put passionate kisses.

Both of them new that this was wrong. It was always going to be wrong, but just this one time, they couldn't care less, And their feelings would always stay the same.

"It's warm. You are warm." Lovino whispered between the kisses, And Feliciano smiled sweetly in return. He put his arms around the others back and pressed them both together, the cold room no longer bothering them.

A struck of lightning and a really loud bang of thunder made the two pull apart with a combined gasp.

.

The pair was laying next to each other on the bed in an uncomfortable silence, Lovino on his side facing left, and Feliciano on his back, focusing on a spot in the ceiling. The room gradually cooling down again.

"It's going back to the way it was before now, right?" asked Feliciano quietly, looking at his brothers back.

"Yeah" He took a deep shuddering breath. There was no way he could keep that. "It's for the best. Probably."

The smaller man smiled sadly and took Lovino's hand into his and held it close to his chest. Forcing him to shift around a bit.

"But will you… hold me tonight at least?" Lovino couldn't help but smile at that.

"okay" He clumsily turned around, so that he was now facing his brother. "b-but only tonight, understand?" He said in a suddenly more harshly spoken tone. And with that, he embraced the other in a tight but comfortable hug. "sleep well" Feliciano said, and Lovino could hear the sweet smile in his voice. "I love you"

* * *

sorry if this was lame.

English is not my first language, so if you read this please help me find spelling errors and weird phrasings c:


End file.
